Thunderbirds: Crossroards
by Sorceress-Phoenix
Summary: There's a plane crash in the Atlantic Ocean, was it an accident or sabotage? Is there someone after International Rescue, could it be The Hood? *COMPLETE* *Stand Alone*
1. Chapter 1

**__**

Chapter One

Virgil Tracy was getting supplies for his next project from the Hendricks, which was the best art supply store in New York. He was ready to pay for what he had gotten, when a young woman caught his eyes. Somehow, she looked familiar. She reminded of him of someone he knew long ago. He saw a boy that looked like he was five-year-old at her side. Therefore, he decided to say hello. He pretended to look at something near by.

"Excuse me," Virgil said reaching for something that was right in front of her. The young woman moved to the side so he could get what he needed. What he could see is that the young woman had a fair complexion with downy lily-white skin. Her long coal black hair was in a neat French braid. Her feline mauve eyes reminded him of a girl he once knew. He quickly looked away. He got the item that he needed.

"Go ahead; I was just deciding what to get for two projects that my son and I are working on together." The young woman said, as she looked at the young man who stood next to her. She was a bit shocked, but she did not show it.

"That's great," Virgil said to her. He put what he decided to use on one of his projects in his pile.

"Mom, can we go please." The young boy said. She looked down to the young boy.

"Gregory, we can go now." The young woman started. She looked over at Virgil. "It's nice meeting you."

"Mom my name is not Gregory," The young boy started, as he saw the look that his mother was giving him. Last time she gave him that look he didn't listen to her, in the end he had to eat food he didn't like at dinnertime with no dessert. He shut his mouth and didn't say anything more. He looked at the ground as if it was the most interested thing in the store. At that moment the young woman and her son left, leaving Virgil a bit confused. Virgil decided to leave it alone. He went and paid for his supplies and then he went to meet the rest of his group so they could head back to Tracy Island.

Tintin was waiting for him outside the art store; with her father by their side was a cart full of grocery.

"So did you get all that you needed?" Tintin asked Virgil. Virgil looked at her.

"Yes, I got everything. Let's get everyone else's things and then we can head back home." Virgil said. Tintin and Virgil picked up the rest of the things on the list that the others have given them. They picked up a few plane magazines for Scott at the bookstore, candy from the supermarket for Alan, swimming shorts for Gordon from the sport stores and writing journals for John. Soon Kyrano, Tintin and Virgil were on their way back to Tracy Island.

Jeff met Kyrano,Virgil and Tintin when they got back. Jeff looked at his son; he could tell that something was bothering him.

"Virgil is there anything wrong?" Jeff asked his son. Virgil looked at his father. His father could tell that Virgil was worried about something.

"No, I will be fine. I have to talk to John." Virgil said, as he walked to his room.

"Okay, you go call your brother and Tintin and I will take care of giving the others what you got for them from the mainland." Jeff said, as he hoped that he would get what was bothering him taken care of.

"Thanks dad." Virgil said, as he went to his room and he rang John who was in Thunderbird Five.

John had just sat down with a hot cup of hot chocolate, when he saw that someone was calling from home. He hit the button to pick up the vidphone. He saw his younger brother's face appeared with a bothering look.

"Hey Virgil what can I do for you?" John asked.

"Can you look up some information for me?" Virgil asked, as he ran his left hand through his hair.

"Sure, is there anyone in particular you want me to look up?"

"Yes, can you look up Megan Katinka "Cheri" Kwan?" Virgil asked his older brother. John looked at Virgil with a surprise look on his face. That name he had not heard from Virgil's mouth since Virgil was seventeen.

"Sure, I will call you back and give you all the information that I got on her." John said giving his brother a smile. Virgil retuned the smile and then they hung up.

Scott, Gordon, Alan and Fermat were in the pool playing water Volleyball. So far, Alan and Fermat were winning. Tintin sat down on a beach chair near the pool. She watched the boy's plays. She kept an eye on Alan the man that she loved. Of course, she was not going to tell him that. In their line of business, she did not want to risk it at this time. Maybe one day she would tell him that she loves him, but it was not the right time now, not since he and Fermat found out that she had the same powers as her uncle The Hood had. Jeff also knew about her powers. The others did not. Since then Alan and Fermat have been acting differently around her. She did not say anything. She just gave them time to adjust to her newfound powers. Her parents had been helping her control her power. She was glad that she had her parents with her during this ordeal.

"Watch out, Tintin." Alan yelled. Tintin did not look up; she knew the volleyball was coming right at her. Therefore, she stopped it with her power. She grabbed the ball from mid air. She saw Alan and Fermat looking at her and Scott and Gordon with there mouths agape.  
"Tintin did you just do what I think you did?" Virgil asked. Tintin looked over to where Virgil was standing; she did not see Virgil come out of the house to the pool area.

"Yes." Tintin said, as she saw the look that the boys gave her. She realized then that they were scared of her. She didn't want to stay there any longer. So she ran to her room. Virgil was the first one to recovery. He went after Tintin.

Scott and Gordon looked at Alan and Fermat. Alan and Fermat got out of the pool.

"We better make sure that Tintin is okay." Alan said, as he headed to the house. Fermat followed but he went to find his dad. Scott and Gordon just looked at each other.

"Okay that was a bit weird, but did you sees what Tintin did?" Gordon asked Scott.

"Yes, but we have to remember that Tintin isn't like the Hood, she is like our sister and we should care if she has powers or no powers, we should treat her no differently." Scott said, as he went to check on Tintin. He paused at the door and looked back at Gordon.

"Are you coming?" Scott asked, with a questionable look on his face.

"No, I am going to swim some laps." Gordon told Scott, as he avoided Scott eyes as he pushed off from the side of the pool. Then Gordon started on his laps. Scott shook his head and started to Tintin room, but then he decided to let her calm down, so he went to his room to check on some information on his computer.

Virgil knocked on Tintin door; he didn't know why she didn't tell them that she had the same powers of the hood. This wasn't fair. He wasn't happy that Tintin was hiding her powers. He wanted some answers and Tintin were going to give them to him. Hold on, Tintin is the sister that he never had, what right he had to act as if she was a criminal. She was not. Virgil took a deep breath and counted to twenty. Then he knocked on Tintin door.

"Tintin, open the door please." Virgil softly asked. It was a couple of moments then the door open. The sight of seeing Tintin with tearstained face made him feel guilty. He never should have judged her on what The Hood has done.

"I am sorry Tintin. I was just surprise to see that you have the same ability as your uncle. I know now that you are nothing like him and I am here for you." Virgil told her, Tintin smiled through her tears. Tintin was happy, at least on of them were on her side. Tintin gave Virgil a kiss on the cheek and then gave him a hug. Alan reached Tintin room to see Virgil there. He saw Tintin giving him a kiss on the cheek and then a hug. Alan didn't believe his eyes. Tintin liked Virgil now. Alan turned right around and went to his room.

"Thanks Virgil." Tintin said, as he pulled away from her. Virgil gave her a smile.

"Well I am going to go start on the project now." Virgil said, as he headed to his room to work on his projects.

"Okay." Tintin said with a smile on her face as she watched him leave.

A man boarded a plane; he had a briefcase in his hand. He held it tight, once he found his seat he sat down. In the case was a laptop, which was already turned on. Symbols rolled across the screen. Of course, if someone looked at the screen it would just look like gibberish. He knew what it said, he pushed enter on his laptop. A box appeared and a timer was set. It was counting down. The man shut the computer down and it was still counting down when the laptop was turned off.

A young boy sat down in his seat. On the plane. His mother sat next to him. He was glad that they decided to go on this vacation. They had planned this for a very long time. He was happy. He didn't get to spend a lot of time with his mother because of her job. Soon the plane took off.

A flight attendant came by and stopped beside them.

"Are you Megan Katinka Kwan?" A young woman flight attendant inquirer. Megan Katinka looked up from the book that her son and herself were looking at.

"Yes, I am." Megan Katinka told her. The flight attendant handed her a letter. Megan Katinka looked at her with a surprised looked on her face. The flight attendant smiled. Then she moved on. Megan Katinka saw that her son has gone back to reading the book. Her son was smart for someone his age. She was shocked to run into the man that she loves at the art store. At least she knew where her son got the creative side. She didn't want to have Virgil find out that it was her and that he had a son, it has been to long.

The letter that she had in her hand she started to open it. It was then that she got the sense that there was danger on the way. After she opened the letter, which she didn't read, she got her purse from underneath the seat, got out a watch, and put it on her right wrist. The watch fix perfectly. She smiled, this was a birthday present that Virgil has given her. It had a button to push if she was in in danger. Virgil made it for her to make sure that he would be able to get to her if she was in danger and was able to let him know. After she was sure that, it was secure on her wrist then she sat back. Her son watched her.

"Mom, where did you get that from?" Her son asked her.

"Virgil, it's from a very good friend." Megan Katinka told her son, as Virgil took the letter from her lap. Megan Katinka was surprised at how quickly Virgil got the letter from her lap.

"Hey, your getting pretty quick." Megan Katinka said. Virgil opened the letter and he took out what was in there. It was a newspaper clip of The Tracy family. He could tell that there was a pencil surrounds the third youngest son. The second paper that was with it was a yellow sticky with four words on it.

I KNOW YOUR SECRET!

Virgil looked over at his mother and saw that her face was white as a ghost. The flight attendant that gave her the note stopped in front of her.

"Is there anything wrong?" The Stewardess asked.

"Who gave you this?" Megan Katinka asked. The Stewardess looked at her.

"A young man at the gate told me to give it to you. Sorry that I can not tell you exactly what he looked like because we were rushing to get the plane off on time." The Stewardess said.

"Thank you." Megan Katinka said, as she took the clip and the paper away from Virgil. Virgil watched her mother put the clip and paper in her purse and put her purse underneath the seat in front of her. Virgil noticed the boy that was sitting across from him was watching him.

"Hello, my name is Edward, what's yours?" Edward asked.

"My name is Virgil. Everyone calls me Virg for short." Virgil was about to say something when there was an explosion. The plan shook violently. Virgil was almost thrown from his seat if not for his mother clutched on him. The plane was going down and the people were screaming. Megan Katinka knew that they might not make it out alive. She buckled her son in his seat. It wasn't going to be much time before they crashed. Megan Katinka pushed the emergency button on her watch, before her vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

The pilot and co-pilot knew something was wrong, when they heard an explosion in the back of the plane. They looked at each other for a second. The plane started to take a nose dive towards the water. It was then that the pilot knew that he had lost control of the plane. He tried to regain control of the plane, while the co-pilot sent out an SOS.

"Calling International Rescue, flight 119 to London we are going do-." The co-pilot started, as the plane hit the water. The window crashed and water flooded into the cockpit. The pilot and co-pilot died instantly.

John watched the screens in Thunderbird Five, he saw a dot appear on the screen; he had no idea what it was. He checked and he found out that it was an emergency beacon. He was about to call base when he heard the distress call, it was flight 119 to London they had crashed. John figured out where the plane had crashed, and then he pushed the button to alert the others on the mainland that there was an emergency that needed International Rescue.

After a few moments passed by before Brains face appeared on the screen.

"What seems to be the sis-sis-sis- problem?" Brains asked, as Fermat appeared was at his side. The others filed into Command and Control.

"Flight 119 to London crashed landed in the Atlantic Ocean." John told them. Jeff had a feeling that he would need all the help that he could get. Scott, Virgil and Gordon went to there chutes and headed to their birds. Alan, Fermat and Tintin looked at Mr. Tracy.

"Alan, Fermat you will go with Virgil in Thunderbird Two, Tintin you will go with Scott in Thunderbird One." Jeff said, as he watched them entered Scott's chute and then the chute closed taking them to the birds. Jeff silent wished that this mission went well Once Alan, Tintin and Fermat were settled they were ready to go. Scott took off and was at the accident zone in thirty minutes. Thunderbirds Two was ten minutes behind.

"Thunderbird Five to Thunderbird Two." John said.

"Yes John." Virgil answered.

"Just wanted to let you know that I got and emergency beacon from the plane before it crashed." John told him. Virgil had remembered long ago giving Megan a watch that had an emergency beacon in it.

"John set the frequency to 32.9434.5." Virgil started. John looked at him confused. "Just do it."

Virgil kept flying Thunderbirds Two, as he waited for John to do as he asked. John sent the frequency to what Virgil had said. The screen was black. Then a young boy's face appeared, Virgil glanced at the screen and was shocked to see the young boy that he had met in the art store.

Megan awoke; she checked on her son first and made sure that he was okay. When she knew he was still breathing, she knew that the flight attendants were going to need help getting these people calmed down. She paused for a moment and that's when she realized that the plane was sinking going nose down into the ocean. She unbuckled her seat beat and started to check on the others.

She saw some people lying in the aisle, she went and checked on them she found that they were dead. She saw that other passengers were waking up. She knew that there was going to be a full plane of people who would panic. She needed to make sure that she got them all out okay. Megan wondered what exactly made the plane go down, as she got to where the stewardesses were locate at the time of when the plane crashed. She saw both stewardesses lying on the floor not moving. She made sure that they were okay. She tried to rouse both of them but neither of them woke. '_What can I do, I am not trained for this. I need to find someone who can help.'_ Megan thought to herself.

Then screaming from behind her caught her attention, she stood up, turned and looked at all the passengers. She realized that the passengers knew that they were in water and they were panicking. Somehow Megan had to get there attention. The only way that she could think of was to whistle. She put two fingers to her mouth and whistled loudly. The whole plane went quiet, everyone looked at her."  
"Okay, I need everyone to listen up, I know that we will get through this, I need everyone help. Please do not panic. We will get out of here. I need a volunteer to help me. Please if you are willing to help please come up front." Megan said in a loud voice. A few people hurry over. "I need everyone else to return to their seat, we will get everyone out as soon as we can."

About five people came up next to her. They looked at her, she could see in their eyes that hope was fading away slowly. She didn't want them to lose hope.  
"What are your names?" Megan asked. They told her their names. "Okay, Vivian, and Greg I need you to get people ready to get off of the airplane by the emergency exit. Heather and Fester you two will make sure everyone is okay and let me know how may people are injured or dead. Olivia I need you to find out if there is anyone that has any device that is like a radio so we can call for International Rescue for help."  
"Okay, let's get this done." Vivian said, as they went to where there were assigned to do. Megan went back to her seat to see Virgil up and he held the watch in his hand and looked up as she came to his side.

* * *

Virgil awoke with his stomach hurting he looked down to see that his seat belt was still fastened. They were people yelling and screaming. Virgil looked around to see that his mother was no where that he could see. He was scared. That's when he saw the watch that his mother had on her wrist it must have fallen off. Suddenly it all became quiet and his mother was giving directions. When she was done she came over and checked on him. He looked at the watched and saw a face appeared. Virgil looked from the watch to his mother.  
"Mommy, there is someone on your watch." Virgil told her mother. Megan was about to answer her son when Heather and Olivia came up to her side. 

"Yes." Megan said to them.

"Fifteen minor injure, two unconscious, four dead." Heather said.

"I couldn't find anything that will transmit." Olivia said. Megan knew that was bad, how would they contact International Rescue for help.

"Okay. You two can help with the evacuation." Megan said, as Heather and Olivia went to help the others. Megan could tell that the plane was going down into the water and it would be less then ten minutes before it would be fully emerged into to the water.

"This is International Rescue to flight 119 can anyone here me?" Virgil voice said from the watch. Megan looked around and found Virgil who held out the watch to her. _'Yes my watch worked.' _Megan thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

Megan saw a face in the watch; it was one of the International Rescue Operative. She was glad that she had kept the watch. She knew that getting the information to International would help them.

"What is the situation?" Vigil asked. Megan looked at her watch.

"Fifteen minor injure, two unconscious, four dead." Megan told him. Megan felt a tug on her shirt. She looked down to find that her. "Virgil, get you float device on and make sure that you are out with the others."

Virgil looked at his mother he didn't want to leave her. Megan could feel that.

"Mom, come with me." Virgil said. She put her watch back on, then she kneels down and looked at her.

"Virg, honey. I can't I have to make sure everyone gets to safety." Megan told her son.

"I want daddy." Virgil said. Megan looked at him. She could see in his eyes, that he knew somehow that something was going to happen to her. She knew then that if Virgil had that look, then what ever it was going to happen. If she wasn't around Virgil was going to need his father. The only way that she could assure that was to let International Rescue know. She looked at her watch.

"International Rescue. Can I ask a favor?" Megan started. She saw the young man at the other end nodded his head. The picture wasn't that clear but she continue. "If anything happen to me, please find Virgil father. His father name is Virgil Tracy. He works at Tracy Industry.

Virgil heard the information and was surprised that he had a son. He saw his younger brother looked at him surprised, but remained quiet.

"We will do that ma'am." Virgil said, as they came on the crash site. "We just arrived, we are going to get everyone out safely."

Scott who was in Thunderbird One had relay the plan to Virgil, Alan and Fermat in Thunderbird Two. All the passengers were safely on Thunderbird Two except for the four that were dead.

Megan had a blanket around herself. She had gotten soaked. She had almost been a goner if not for one of International Rescue had saved her, her son Virgil was by her side.

"Mom, can we go see my daddy now." Virgil asked. Megan knew that she didn't want this to get out; she didn't want the Tracy family thinking that she was after their money. She wasn't going to show up and say you got a son Virgil and now it's time to be a father. That wasn't what was going to happen. She looked at her son.

"Virgil, please not right know I will let you know when we can go see your father, it will be soon." Megan said. Virgil had a look of sadness in his eyes, but that soon disappeared.

Gordon looked over at Virgil; he could see that his brother was worry. He knew what it was about; it was about the child that he didn't know about.

"Virgil, I know there were kids on the plane. I am going to go see if they are okay." Gordon told Virgil. Virgil looked at him and nodded his head. When they drop the survivors off at the hospital he would ask Gordon how his son was, he was still trying to get over the fact that the woman that he love had a child and raised him on her own.

Virgil shook his head slightly and he concentrated on getting the survivor to the nearest hospital. Once they were all at the hospital and getting help the Thunderbirds would made their way back to base.

* * *

At a warehouse in a different part of the world there's a young woman who has been beaten up badly. Three men that were her capture looked at her. They were smiled at the results that they have seen. 

"Do you think he will fall for this trap?" One of the captors asked. She looked up at the captor.

"I will not allow you to hurt him." The young woman said hoarsely.

"You can't do anything about it, so shut you trap, or we will move to phrase two with you." The captor told her. She immediately shut up. She had to figure out a way to escape and warn him. She watched as one of them brought over a syringe, filled with this light purple liquid. She started to squirmed. On of the other slapped her across the face. She wasn't stunned by that she looked at the one that slapped her and she spat in her face. That was when the other punched her in her stomach. The pain was too much and she passed out. The one that had the syringe injected her with the liquid. Then one of them others un-cuffed her and they left.

"Soon the Tracy will get what is coming to them, they destroyed my family now I will destroy theirs one son at a time." The captors said, as he closed the door and left it unlocked.

* * *

Gordon went to the back and he made sure that Alan and Fermat were make sure that everyone was checked out, and fixed them up as best they could before getting them to the nearest hospital. Gordon held up his wrist watch. 

"Thunderbird Two to Thunderbird Five come in." Gordon said, as he waited for his older brother to respond. John face appeared in the wrist watch.

"What's going on Gordon?" John asked in a concern voice.

"Are you still getting the emergency signal?" Gordon asked as he waited for the answer. There were a few moments of silent.

"Yes. Gordon it about ten feet, then you will be right next to the person who has the emergency beacon." John said, as Gordon watched the ten feet and the turned to the people sitting in the seats on Thunderbird Two. He looked it was a young woman and a child about five years old.

"Gordon…." Megan said shocked, to see that he was an operative of International Rescue.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

Gordon looked at Megan. He knew that it was vital to keep International Rescue a secret. He could see her son who looked at him.

"Yes, ma'am that's my name. Sorry, but do I know you?" Gordon asked. Megan looked at him; she guessed that she was wrong in assuming that this was Virgil's younger brother Gordon.

"Sorry, I thought I knew you, but I guess I was wrong. Is there anything that you need me to do?" Megan asked, as her son hugged her tighter.

"Well I was wondering about the emergency beacon that you have." Gordon said, as Megan looked at her watch.

"A friend gave it to me and said to use it in emergency only. I never had to use it until now." Megan said, she took off her watched and gave it to Gordon. Gordon expected the watch. He saw Virgil's handy work; he was impressed. He saw the beacon that was transmitted he pushed the button and the signal cut off. He gave Megan the watch back.

"Don't worry; we will get you all to a hospital safely." Gordon said as he turned to leave. That was when he felt a tug at his uniform. He looked at who was pulling his uniform. He saw that it was Virgil.

"Yes." Gordon said, as he kneeled beside him.

"Thank you." Virgil said throwing his arm around Gordon. Gordon smiled. Virgil let go after a few moments. It was then that his brother Virgil called and said that they were at a hospital. That's when the victims got to the hospital. As soon they were safe at the hospital, they started home.

"Thunderbird Two to base." Virgil said, as he waited to for someone to answer.

"Base here." Jeff said.

"Mission completed, on our way back to base. Father I need to talk to you as soon as I get back." Virgil told his father.

* * *

When Thunderbird One and Thunderbird Two landed, they all did a quick clean up and then met up in Command and Control to get debriefed. Jeff looked at them with a smile on his face. 

"Good work." Jeff said, as he looked at Scott. He then looked at John who was on the computer screen, John started debriefing.

"Well, first there was a dot appeared on the screen, I decided to check it out. It turned out to be an emergency beacon. Before I could contact base Flight 110 to London sent out a distress call. I called base and we got the rescue underway. When Virgil was flying Thunderbird Two I radio him ant let him know that the emergency beacon was coming from there area they were going. He told me to switch on a frequency and I did. That is when we got contact with one of the passenger on the crashed. They took the rescue from there." John said, as he looked over to Scott to signal him that he could start his part of the debriefing.

"When I got to the danger zone, I saw that the plane was going down fast. I let Virgil know of the situation. We made sure that when Virgil arrived we got the children and the injured into Thunderbird Two first then we got the others after that. Then Alan had to go save a young woman who was trapped in the airplane." Scott said, and then he looked at Virgil. Tintin nodded her head in agreement.

"After talking to Scott, I got the rescue platform down. Alan and Gordon helped them onto Thunderbirds Two. Then we got them to the hospital. Fermat helped the victims and make sure that they were okay, until we get them to the hospital." Virgil looked over to Gordon.

"Well, Virgil told us to get the rescue platform and get the victims to Thunderbird Two so we can get them to the hospital. We were getting the last of the survivor, when Alan dove into the water. It was a few minutes until he surface with a survivor. After we got back onto Thunderbird Two and headed to the hospital, I went to the back and found the emergency beacon with John's help. I turned it off and then we got the victims to the hospital." Gordon said, as he looked at Alan. He decided to leave out the information of Virgil's son giving him a hug.

"Virgil told Gordon and I to go to the rescue platform, we got the rescue platform down and we started to get the victims onto Thunderbirds Two. We were about to load the last victims onto Thunderbird Two, when I saw someone who was caught in the plane. I dived into the water and I got the young woman loose. A strap that connected to the plane trapped her foot. I got her onto Thunderbird Two. The ride to the hospital was okay, nothing wrong happen. We helped make sure that the victims bandage as well as we could get them at the time. Then we helped get them unloaded at the hospital and we came back to base." Alan said, as he looked at his father.

"Fermat or Tintin is there anything else that you would like to add?" Jeff asked. Fermat and Tintin looked at Jeff and shook their head.

"No sir." Fermat and Tintin said.

"Okay, you guys can go now." Jeff said, as they all left the room. John turned off his connection to base off. Jeff noticed that Virgil was still in the room. He looked at his middle son. He looked so much like his mother.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Jeff asked.

"Dad, do you remember Megan Kwan?" Virgil asked. Jeff looked at him. He wondered why he brought up that name.

"Yes, wasn't she your girlfriend before we moved to Tracy Island?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, well. I met her at Henry's then on this rescue that we just came from." Virgil said.

"Okay, why are you telling me this?" Jeff asked curiously.

"Why, is because you're a grandfather and I am a father." Virgil told his dad. His father had a surprised looked on his face. Jeff fell down, he would of fell to the floor, but he fell into the chair that was located behind him. Virgil was quiet.

"How could you be so careless and irresponsible?" Jeff asked, he looked at him, he had a little of disappointment in his eyes. Virgil felt a sense of disappointment from his father. Virgil remembered the last time he saw Megan.

Flashback

Virgil relaxed in bed, Megan laid beside him. She put her head on his chest. She looked at him.

"Virgil are you okay?" Megan asked.

"Yes, are you okay?" Virgil asked, with a worry look on his face.

"Virgil I am fine and I am glad that you were my first." Megan said, Virgil smiled at her.

"I am glad that I was your first. Megan I got something for you." Virgil said, as Megan sat up. Virgil leaned over and he took out a ring box from his pocket of his pants that lay on the floor next to the bed. He sat up and he looked at Megan. Megan saw the ring box.

"Megan I know it seems sudden, but you are the one that I want to be with for the rest of my life. I can't see my life without you. Megan Katinka "Cheri" Kwan will you marry me?" Virgil asked. Megan looked at him. Megan couldn't believe it, the man that she loved just asked her to marry him. She looked at Virgil.

"Yes, I will marry you." Megan said, as she kissed Virgil. Virgil put the ring on her finger.

Flashback End

"Well, Virgil what are we going to do about this?" Jeff asked, as he watched his son.

"Well, Fermat and Alan know that I have a son, but John, Scott and Tintin don't know. I am not sure why Megan hasn't contacted me and told me that I have a son." Virgil said, he wondered why. He left out the fact that Megan was he fiancée. He just didn't know where he stood with her at this time.

"Well, maybe she tried to contact you." Jeff said.

"No, she hasn't." Virgil said, as he looked at his father.

"Well, what hospital is she at?"

"Eastern Takeuchi Hospital."

"Are you okay son?"

"I am not sure father. To know that I have had a son for five years and I didn't have a single thing to help in his upbringing is quite shocking."

"Virgil was the watch you gave her the one that sent out the emergency signal?"

Virgil nodded his head.

"Son, whatever you decide know that I am behind you." Jeff said, as he rested his hands on his shoulders. He looked straight at Virgil.

"Son, I love you no matter what happens."

"I know dad."

* * *

John decided to check his email after the debriefing. Therefore, he logged in and saw that Katheryn had written him. He remembered that she was his childhood friend; he also was in love with her. He didn't want to get Katheryn involved with him, because he was an operative of International Rescue. When they were younger and he lived in Kansas, they had pretended to be married. It was fun for a while. Then Katheryn family moved away and they lost contact with one another. It was by accident when John was searching for a place to go that he came upon Katheryn's restaurant in Paris France. He met her and so far, they have had conversation by e-mail. They called each other once in awhile, but it was costly, so they didn't call so much. He clicked on Katheryn message. 

Dear John,

I am glad that you are doing okay. I just read your books. I love to read them. Maybe one day soon we can go to the Galleryria Exhibit. Let me know. I miss you and hope to see you soon.

Love,

Katheryn Brewster

John stared at the second to last line. Did she mean that as a brotherly love or in love? John wanted to know, with his job he didn't want to bring her into his life without having her fully know who he really was. It would not be fair to her. He typed a response to her.

Dear Katheryn,

Thanks for enjoying my books. Sure, we can set it up, what days are you free?

John Tracy

He wasn't sure what to sign so he just went with his name. He hit the send button then he logged off. He then went to get dinner and went to lie down for a little while.

* * *

The three captors were in a room; one of them was on the phone.  
"Yes, sir. Plan Flighthawk is now active." One of the captors said, with a smile on his face.

* * *

Alan decided to go for a run, to clear his head. He couldn't believe that Tintin was in love with Virgil, maybe it wasn't meant to be him and Tintin. He wasn't going to give up. He loved Tintin and he wouldn't give up without a fight. 

Gordon after the debriefing went back to his room. He thought about his break up with his girlfriend Emilee Cambridge. They had been happy together, then one day she told him it was over and not to call again. He decided to honor her requested. He been keeping up the appearance like everything is fine, which it isn't. Of course, Emilee did not know that Gordon was an operative of Thunderbirds.

Virgil after he left his father office, he decided to work on one of his projects. He went to his room, he stopped at his desk He opened the middle drawer and he took out a picture of himself and Megan at their prom.

He looked at the photo and then and idea hit him, he put the photo down and them he went and got his drawing material and started to draw.

* * *

Tintin could feel that Alan was keeping his distance away from her. She had a feeling why, she decided to confront him. She knew he went running so she left after him. He was about five minutes ahead of her. She took off running. She soon caught up with him. She called out his name and he turned. 

"Yes Tintin." Alan said, as he stopped.

"Alan is there something wrong?" Tintin asked.

"No," Alan said.

"Alan, if there is something wrong with me please let me know. I don't want anything to come between us." Tintin said. Alan looked at her. It was until then that he wasn't going to tell her anything. If she wasn't in love with him the so be it.

"Nothing wrong can you go now." Alan said a little harshly. Tintin looked at him. What did she do to deserve Alan to be like this towards her. Tintin eyes were filling with tears. She wiped them away.

"Alan, I don't know what I did to deserve this treatment from you, if you want to push me away then that your own fault. I love you and I want to help you get through whatever problem you have." Tintin said. Alan looked at her and saw that she was telling the truth.

"Tintin, I am sorry, but I thought you were in love with Virgil. I saw you kiss him when you went to your room." Alan said. Tintin eyes widen in surprised.

"Alan, I only have eyes for you." Tintin said, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I am sorry for the way that I acted towards you." Alan said, as he kissed her forehead.

"That's okay, but next time come to me and let's talk the problem out before it get's blown out of proportion." Tintin said.

"Okay." Alan said, as they watched the wave from the ocean.

* * *

Scott after he did the post flight check then after the debriefing, he went to the gym. He thought about the rescue. When he saw that his brother Alan jumped into the water his heart skipped a beat he didn't Alan to die by drowning. He had half a mind to have Tintin take Thunderbird One and he goes after Alan. He was about to say something when Alan surfaced. Scott let out a breathe; he looked over at Tintin. She watched out the window. He was glad that Alan was okay. He shook his head. He saw the punching bag in front of him, and then he punched the bag.

* * *

Gordon flipped through the magazine, and then he heard his cellphone. He picked up his cellphone, looked at the number, he didn't recognize the number. He picked it up. 

"Hello." Gordon said.

"Gordon help." The voice said as the phone went dead.

"Emilee." Gordon said, as he moved to his computer, he hooked his phone to his computer and he started the locator program. If Emilee was in need of help, he planned on coming to her rescue.

* * *

"It was confirmed that Flight 119 to London was ruled sabotage. The Police are now looking into the possibility of who might have wanted that plane to crash. Our sources say that Actress Megan Katinka Kwan with her son Virgil was also on the flight. The passengers have been taken to a near by hospital and are being treated. There is no information on Megan and her son at this time." Reporter Chloe Hemingway reported. The television suddenly went blank. 

"It seems like Plan Flighthawk is going according to plan." The voice said, as he turned to his associated. He sat in a mahogany-turning chair. He leaned back in the chair then he sat straight up

"Sir, why don't we go after the Tracy directly?" The associate said.

"We will not go after then directly. This is the way to do it, to take down Jeff's sons." The voice said.

"Yes sir." The associate said.

"Did you send that transmission I asked?" The voice asked the woman who sat on a brown leather couch, which was across the room. The associate who sat quietly just listened.

"Yes, sir. I did as you asked." The woman said, as she looked down at her laptop that sat on her lap.

Gordon made sure that he knew where everyone at, he was going to take his plane and head for the mainland, he had traced the signal and he was going to find Emilee. He knew that his father would say let the authority take care of the situation. He wasn't about to let the woman he love end up dead because he didn't do anything to rescue her.

* * *

Megan made sure that herself and Virgil checked out after the others who needed to go first. Just because she is, an actress doesn't give her the right to take the star treatment. Everyone at the hospital was excited that she was there. She was in the waiting room when she her the news report. 

"Damn, now my secret is almost fully out." Megan whisper to herself. Unaware of a young woman standing behind her.

"Hello, are you Megan Kwan?" A young woman asked.

"Yes, who are you?" Megan asked suspiciously. Virgil who was also waiting in the waiting room with his mother looked at the woman suspiciously.

"Chloe Hemingway CCN. Can I ask you a few questions?" Chloe started, as looked at Megan who couldn't believe the nerve of this woman. First, how did she get information that no one else had and why was she there now. "This is strictly off record. I just want to talk."  
Megan looked at her. She didn't trust Miss Hemingway at all.

"Sorry, but I am not talking to any of the press." Megan said. Chloe looked at her.

"Okay, sorry to have bother you." Chloe said, as she left. Unknown to Megan and her son, Chloe had bugged the waiting room. Chloe made her way out to the van that was sitting across from the hospital. She got open the back door, and suddenly thrown to the ground. She looked at a person who ran away from the back of her van. She stood up, wiped herself off. Before she could look into the back of her van, there was an explosion.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five_**

Megan was surprised to hear an explosion right outside the hospital. She rushed out to see what had happened. She saw a van that was now destroyed by the explosion. There was a body about five feet away, she saw that it was Miss Hemingway. The area was surrounded by cops. Miss Hemingway was taken into the hospital. With all the excitement Megan got Virgil and they left the hospital and went to a hotel; that was after she dropped by a convenient store and brought a hat and sunglasses so she could hide herself from other people. Virgil looked up at his mother.

"Mom, can we get something to eat please." Virgil asked.

"Sure dear, where would you like to go?" Megan asked her son.

"McDonalds. I can get my own meal. I am a big boy now." Virgil said. Megan looked at her son, he was a smart five year old, and she hated the fact that she had kept him away from his father for five long years.

"Okay, do you have money on you?" Megan asked.

"Yes." Virgil told her, as he pulled a ten dollar bill from his pocket and showed her.

"Virgil, is that all that's left of you allowance money?" Megan asked.

"No, I left the rest of my money at home." Virgil told his mother.

"Okay, we can go; I just need to go pick up the car from the house." Megan said, as she realized that they in New York. She and Virgil checked out of the hotel, and headed to their home. She thought maybe she should call Virgil, but she wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to her, since it's been a long time. She knew that he would be upset because she hid the fact that he had a son. Megan and Virgil got to the house. They went into the house and they use the bathroom and then they changed clothes. Then they were ready to go get dinner.

In the New York Airport, in a room was filled with CIA, FBI and the Police. There was a table covered with a lot of planes designs. There where airport crews that were working on getting the wreck brought up. Do they cold get a better idea of what had happen with the plane? There is an officer that got the entire passenger list; he was going to get working on asking the passengers what has happened on the plane. The officers knew that this was going to be a long night so he got the list and he got it organized. So he could get started as soon as he got a little break.

Gordon made sure that he knew where each member of the family. He was going to save Emilee. He still loved her, and he didn't care even if he was hurting from her breaking up with him. He was still going to help her. He made sure that he avoided all, he got to the boat and he started the engine and headed to the mainland. He had all his gear with his as well. He would get to the airport, after he left the boat dock. He would then fly to where he had located where Emilee may be and then he was going to rescue her.

Virgil had finished with the sketch. Now he moved to a canvas and he started to paint, He had all his paint in front of him, his mind was on Megan and his son. He decided to wait to paint; he wanted to play the piano. When he got to the piano, he sat down and he thumbed through the pieces that he could play, once he decided what he was going to play he started to play.

Jeff who was in his office could hear Virgil piano playing. He sat back and relaxed and just listened for a little bit. His mind drifted back to a time where his wife was alive and they were happy. The avalanche had taken the one that they love away from him and his boys and only daughter. Jeff shook his head slightly and the he returned to his paperwork.

Kyrano worked on the garden His thoughts were on his daughter, he knew that his daughter was in love with Alan Tracy. He could tell just tell by how he watched her. His wife and he had talked to their daughter about sex, drugs and all the others things that were out there. They could only protect her for so long, they knew that their time for protecting her was coming soon, they had talked her well. Kyrano thought that he heard a boat, but he shook off the thought of that. All the Tracy's were on the island doing something or another.

Ohana who was making lunch, she decided to prepare their favorite. She knew that the Tracy men could eat. They were growing men. In the past she always had Bekka, her little helper. Since International Rescue started she had not been back to Tracy Island. She missed her little helper. She had gotten letter from her every once in awhile. She knew that Tintin and Bekka kept in contact by snail mail. She hoped that Bekka was okay.

Brains and Fermat there were in the lab. They decided to test a few new inventions that Brains and came up with. They worked silently, writing furiously on the pad of paper in their hand. Fermat glanced at his father; he wanted to do something nice for his father since he had taken real good care of him. He decided to ask Mr. Tracy if they could be spare that he would like to take his father on a vacation. It would be any early father days, birthday present from him to his father.

The young woman awoke to find herself freed of the handcuff. She looked up the room was empty. She got up slowly, pain shot through her body. She held in the scream that beckoned to come from her mouth. She wanted to make sure she was able to get out of wherever she had been held. She slowly, but surely made it to the door. She peeked out and saw that the hallway was cleared. She moved as quickly as her body would allow her. She supported her weight with the wall as she walk. She had reached the front door with no trouble, when the front door opened. The young woman looked at who came in. He eyes widen at the figure that stood before her.

"Oh, shit."

Gordon tied his boat to the dock, and then he headed to Tracy Industry hanger at the airport. He got the plane in the air he knew that he was going to fly for a couple of hours. He hoped that there wasn't a rescue while he was gone; he knew his dad would have a fit once he figure out that he left without permission. Emilee life was in danger and he cared about her and would deal with the after effect when he got back to the island. Once he had landed in the nearest airport. He went and got his car, and he headed to where Emilee signal was at. Driving the speed limit, he found himself in front of a house. He got out of the car and went to the front of the door. He opened the door.

"Oh shit." A young woman voice said. Gordon saw how beat up Emilee was. He went to her side.

"Emilee." Gordon said ready to move to her side.

"Don't touch me." Emilee yelled. Gordon stepped back, she ha never yelled at him before without a good reason to be yelled at. Emilee saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Gordon, they injected me with something, it specifically locked to your DNA, if you touch me. I will kill you. I love you to much and I will not be the death of you." Emilee said, he looked into her eyes and saw that she was telling the truth.

"Damn it, we will get you better, we will head back to the island and Brains can see if he can figure out the antidote for this virus." Gordon said. Emilee looked at her ex-boyfriend.

"Thanks." Emilee said. Gordon gave her one of his smile that made her weak in the knees.

"Oh….and this doesn't mean that since you broke up with me that we were broke up. We haven't broken up. We are still together and I want to keep it that way." Gordon said, as he grabbed a blanket from the couch and he put it around Emilee. Then he helped Emilee to the car. Once in the car Emilee grabbed Gordon's hat and sunglasses and put them on. Gordon got in and he headed to the airport and back to the airplane. He though it best to just fly home Instead of taken the plane and then the boat back. He wanted to kiss Emilee, but because of the virus he couldn't. Emilee didn't know that he was an operative of Thunderbirds.

Scott was done with the gym; he decided to go for a swim. He got his stuff and went to the Tracy pool. He didn't see Gordon there. He would be sure that Gordon would be in the swimming pool, but he wasn't. He went to Gordon's room and he wasn't there. Nothing seems to be out of place. So he went back to the pool and he jumped in. The water felt cool and relaxing. Scott just floated in the pool. His thought fell on Alan his youngest brother. Alan looked so much like their mother and Scott missed their mother dearly. Sometime when everyone was asleep, he would go to Alan's room and just watch him sleep. Scott cared a lot for all his brothers, he didn't want to se them hurt. He loved them all. Scott had a feeling in his gut that something bad was going to happen. He didn't want to worry anyone about that if nothing was going to happen, so he shook the feeling away.

Alan looked over at Tintin, he put his hand in his pocket and he felt the promise ring that he had gotten for Tintin. He pulled it out, a he face Tintin. Tintin looked at Alan.

"What is it Alan." Tintin asked. Alan looked at her and held out the ring.

"Tintin, I know that we aren't old enough to get married, this is a promise ring. I promise you that I am yours and yours alone. When the time is right I will ask you to become my wife." Alan said waiting for her response. Tintin eyes widen a bit. Tintin didn't trust her voice so she just nodded her head and Alan place the ring on her right ring finger. He knew that his dad would kill him if he proposed to Tintin right now, also Tintin parents would kill him as well. Tintin had a lot ahead of her and he wasn't going to stand in the way of her accomplishing what see was set out to do. After Alan placed the ring on ring on her finger, she hugged him.

Virgil played to his hearts content. He was glad that he had a family, he was sad that he had lost five years with them. He then made a decision that he would be there for them from now on.

The officer that was assigned to question the passengers on the plane was Officer Plains. He was muscular man, standing 6'1", black hair, and brown eyes. His uniform was clean. He wore sunglasses that looked like the one in Super Trooper. He had been given where the passengers were staying at, which was at a hotel near the hospital. That way they could get this matter dealt with quickly. He went over to the hotel and was able to get all the passengers statement. The only two that he could not get a hold of was Megan and Virgil Kwan. He would have to look her information up, when he got to his car. When he was done with the interview he went in search for the last two passengers.

Megan and Virgil got to McDonalds; of course no one recognize Megan with her sunglasses on. Virgil was wearing a baseball hat and glasses. There turn came, and it end up that Megan got a big Mac meal and Virgil got a McNugget meal. They sat down to eat. Megan noticed two young girls with their mothers who watched herself and Virgil. Just a Virgil took the last all fur of them got up and walked to Megan's table.

"Well, well if it isn't Megan, so where's the boy's father?" One of the women asked. Megan said nothing. The other three snicker. Vigil didn't like how they were treating his mother so he did the next best this he could think of. The four women where holding their toes and Megan and Virgil got into the Megan's car and drove back home.

Jeff phone rang, which played the International Rescue song. Jeff picked it up, he was wondering who was calling.

"Jeff, The Hood escaped."

"Who is this?" Jeff asked, he didn't recognize the voice. How did this person get this number? He shook his head. Right now he had to warn the others about The Hood escaped.

"I am a friend. Just want to let you know that The Hood has infected Gordon girlfriend with a virus that is centered to you and your sons DNA. Brains can find the antidote under the file 194/njws in the Blastrome folder." The voice said, before she could say anything else she hung up.

Jeff wondered where his sons where, he decided to check their wristcom. Jeff brought up the screen that would tell him where everyone was at. Jeff saw that Brains was in the lab with his son Fermat. Scott was at the pool. John was on Thunderbird Five. Virgil was in the family room, no doubt at the piano. Alan and Tintin were on the beach. Kyrano was in the garden and Onaha was in the kitchen fixing lunch. He didn't see Gordon any where on the island. He decided to expand the search to mainland. He found out that Gordon was moving back to Tracy Island steadily. He figure hat Gordon flew back to the mainland, but he didn't ask permission on go. He would deal with his son as soon as he got back to the island.

Gordon looked over at Emilee. He loved her, he didn't know what he would do if he lost her. He would give his life to keep her safe. Emilee looked out the window, she felt Gordon who watched her. She looked over at him.

"Gordon, I am sorry for how I treated you, I just didn't want to put you in any danger. I love you too much to put your life in danger." Emilee said softly. Gordon looked at her.

"Emilee as soon as this is over, we are going out and have a nice dinner." Gordon told her. Emilee gave him a smile. Gordon attention went back to flying the plane. He could see Tracy Island in the distance and knew it was time to face the music.

"Tracy One to Tracy Island come in." Gordon said.

"This is Tracy Island, we are going to have a serious talk when you land son." Jeff said, Gordon could tell in his voice that his father was a bit angry at him.

"Yes sir." Gordon said.  
"You have permission to land please let me know when you land and we can met you there." Jeff said.

"We?" Gordon asked.

"Brains and myself. I take it that your girlfriend is with you?" Jeff said. Gordon looked at his father surprised.

"How'd you know?" Gordon asked his father. Jeff looked at his son.

"Well, we got a call from someone that told us that she was in a dangerous situation right now. Plus they told us that the man in red escaped." Jeff said. Gordon went pale. Jeff saw this.

"I am coming in for a landing." Gordon said.

"All right Brains and I will be waiting for you." Jeff told him.

"Okay." Gordon said, as he landed the plane. He did the post flight check up. When he finished his father and Brains met him at the plan.

"We be..be…be should get you ch…che..che…looked at." Brains said to Emilee. Emilee looked at Gordon, he nodded his head. Jeff looked at Brains.

"Brains." Jeff said.

"Yes." Brains said as he looked at Jeff.

"Check file 194/njws in the Blastrome folder." Jeff told him.

"Okay." Brains said as he left. Emilee followed Brains to med lab. Brains and Emilee got to the med lab Brains started to run test on Emilee. Fermat left the lab as soon as Mr. Tracy needed Brains to check something out. Fermat decided to go for a walk in the jungle since everyone one else was busy.

Megan and Virgil had just stepped into the house when there was a knock on the door. Meagan opened the door and she saw a Police officer who stood on her front porch.

"Megan Kwan?" The Office asked.

"Yes, I am Megan Kwan." Megan told the officer.

"I am Officer Plains and I would like to ask you a few questions about the airline accident earlier." Officer Plains asked.

"Come in." Megan said, as she saw Virgil who was dressed in his PJ.

"Mom is everything okay?" Virgil asked.

"Yes, Officer Plains came to asked about the accident that we were in earlier today." Megan told her son. Virgil went to his mother and kissed her good night. Then he went his room. Virgil closed his door then he took out his mother cellphone. He had looked up the number to Tracy Industry. He was going to call his father. He took the paper that had Tracy Industry number. He dialed the number. The phone started to ring.

"Tracy Industry how my I direct you call?" The woman voice asked.

"Virgil Tracy please." Virgil told the lady. He heard a beep and then the phone began to ring again.

Virgil had all the called from Tracy Industry forwarded to his cellphone.. Now his cellphone rang. He picked the cellphone up.

"Hello, this is Virgil Tracy speaking." Virgil said.

"Hello, Mr. Tracy, my name is Virgil Alexandra Kwan. I am your son." Virgil Jr. said.Virgil couldn't believe that his son had called him. His mouth was agape.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

Virgil Jr. knew that he gave his dad some rather shocking news. He just waited until his father had absorbed the news. Virgil's face had a surprised look on it. He really didn't know what to say.

"Hello, so what do you like to do?" Virgil asked his son. Virgil was trying to get his mind wrapped around the fact that he was actually talking to his son. Somehow, he felt the connection to him.

"Well, I like to play the piano, and drawing. Why haven't you and mom not talk?" Virgil Jr. asked. Virgil was wondering the same thing.

"Well your mother and I have lost touch with each other and our lives have changed," Virgil told his son. Megan finished talking to Officer Plains and she went to check on Virgil. She got to her son room and saw that he was on her cellphone and he looked like he was talking to someone.

"Virgil," Megan said. Virgil Jr. looked at his mother. Virgil heard Megan voice over the phone.

"Can you give the phone to your mother please?" Virgil asked his son which his eyes widen a little when he knew that his mother was going to fin out who he was on the phone with. Virgil Jr. held the phone to his mother.

"Mom, someone wants to talk to you." Virgil Jr. said, as his mother took the phone. Then Virgil Jr. went to his bed and sat quietly. He knew his mother was going to be mad at him after he got off the phone and he was going to have to deal with the consequence once she got off the phone.

"Hello," Megan said. She had no idea who her son would be talking to at this time of night.

"Megan," Virgil whispered.

"Virgil," Megan said, as she looked over at her son, she gave him a shocked looked.

"How are you?" Virgil asked.

"I am good." Megan said, as she looked down at the ground. She leaned against her son's desk. Virgil still had her going weak in the knees literally.

"So what has been going on with you lately?" Virgil asked. Virgil wondered, as he looked at the paper in front of him, which read that Megan Kwan was engage to be married. He wanted to know if that was true or not.

"Virgil, there is nothing really going on in my life." Megan started as she left her son's room and went to hers. "There hasn't been anyone, but you Virgil."

Virgil was surprised that she still had it. She answered his question without even know what he was think she seem to be able to do that with him.

"I am sorry that I left so abruptly and haven't contacted you in a long time. I called and your parents told me that you had left to live with your grandparents and they would not give me their location or their number," Virgil told him. Megan frowned at hearing this parents never liked Virgil; they thought he was too girly. Her parents forced her to go to her grandparents after they threatened Virgil with saying that if she didn't go that they would tell Virgil her secret. Of course, Megan didn't want Virgil to find out or lose him because of the secret so she obeyed her parents.

Suddenly there was a crash from her son's room. She forgot that she had the cellphone in her hand. She races to her son's room. What she saw scared the living daylights out of her. Her eyes widen as she saw who had her son, anger showed on her face.

"Hello dear daughter," The man said, as he held her son by the throat.

"Let him go." Megan said with anger behind her voice.

"It's good to know that one of the Tracy sons has a son, now I can use him and you against them to get what I want." The man said.

"What's that?" Megan asked, forgetting the fact that Virgil was on the other line of the phone that she held in her hand.

"It's simple. I want the plans for the Thunderbirds vehicles," The man said.

"You'll never get the plans for the Thunderbirds," Megan said.

Virgil heard the conversation he had to let his dad know that The Hood had Megan and his son. He had pushed the record button on his cellphone when he heard the crash from the other end of the line.

The Hood noticed that she had the cellphone in her hand. He looked at her and his eyed turned red. The cellphone crumble into a bunch of pieces and it fell to the ground, then both Megan and Virgil Jr. visions went black.

* * *

Virgil quickly made his way to his father office; he almost knocked Scott, Alan and Tintin to the ground to get to his father office. Jeff sat at his desk, as his ears picked up that someone was on their way to his office. Gordon had followed his father to his office, because he knew that they had to have a talk about Gordon's action. Gordon also noticed that someone as on their way to his father office. They sure were in a rush to get here. Jeff and Gordon turned to the door. Their saw Virgil entered and they knew that something was wrong. Just by the look on his face, they knew something was wrong. 

"Dad, the Hood is out and he has Megan and my son, we have to get them. I have a plan but it would mean everyone will help in the rescue." Virgil said. Scott, Alan and Tintin looked at Jeff with worry on their faces. Tintin face had the color drained from her face.

* * *

Emilee lay still as Brains ran the scanner over her body. She could see out of the corner of her eyes that he was at a computer he was reading something. Emilee thought about her life. Her life changed when she met Gordon. They had met at a concert she had accidentally bumped into her when she had sneaked out to use the restroom in the building when she was having a concert. 

She just wanted to be on her own for a little while, if she didn't sneak off then she would have never bumped into Gordon. They had secretly have been going out since there. So far, the press hasn't caught wind of this development of their lives. She was surprised when she found out that this as one of the ex-astronaut billionaire sons. Gordon had figured out who she was by the time that the concert was finished.

Brains saw the antidote for this virus, he got what was needed and then he injected her with the antidote while she was distracted thinking about something else. He was glad that he could save Gordon's girlfriend. He didn't know much about her except what he heard on the news or read in the paper. Now he was going to get to know her better. Well when he went over to check on her, he found that she was asleep. Brains decided to stay and monitor her progress. He got a call to come up to Jeff office so he went.

Fermat and Brains joined Jeff, Virgil, Gordon, Scott and Tintin. Jeff made sure that Lady Penelope, Parker and John were there by vid link.

"So what's up?" John asked.

"The Hood escape and he now got Megan and my son." Virgil said. He outlined the plan that he had. Of course, he had to modify the plan because the others pointed out some of the things that he didn't think of. He was glad that his family was there for him. As soon as everyone knew what they were doing, they were off.

* * *

Megan woke up; she couldn't move, she knew she was in as chair. Ropes kept her still. She saw her son was the same except that he had a blindfolded over his eyes. The Hood had gagged her son. Megan could tell that the Hood wasn't in the room with them. She was glad. She had to think of a way to get them out of this mess. She couldn't believe it; that was when she got the news that her parents adopted her. 

She found out that her father was Trangh Belagant. She wasn't sure if she wanted to contact her father when she was smaller, but she didn't. Now that she knew that he was up to no good, she was glad that she never has to know her biological father. She had a father who treated her decently. She could see that her son was up and he wasn't moving.

"Virgil." Megan said, he heard his mother voice and he moved his head towards her voice. Megan could see that her son was okay. "If you're okay nodded you head."

Virgil gave a small nodded. At least that mad man didn't hurt her son. She looked around the room to see if she could see if there was something that cut the ropes that bound her hands together.

"So everyone knows the plan?" Jeff asked. Everyone nodded their head yes. Everyone started to head to his or her respectable chute. Jeff made sure everyone was ready to go. He looked at his team.

"Thunderbirds are go."

Emilee was resting comfortably. She wanted to know what was going on, she saw Brains leave in a hurry. She decided to go and see. Emilee sat up with her eyes closed. She was holding her breath. Pain shot through her body. After a few moments the pain passed. She moved her legs over the side of the bed. The she scooted off the bed. When she was okay, she moved quietly as she can and went out the door. She made it to something that looked like and elevator.

When Emilee touched one of the buttons, the door slid opened. As soon as she got inside the door swooshed closed, then it started to move. She waited for it to stop. When the door opened, she saw Jeff Tracy standing in front of a desk.

He did not notice that she was standing there. She looked around. Her eyes widen a bit as she realized that she was standing in International Rescue base. She got out of the elevator and then she saw the portraits of his sons in the International Rescue uniform. That is when she realized that the Tracy family was International Rescue. Jeff turned around to see Emilee.

"Hello Emilee." Jeff said, his face had a moment of panic on it. It was soon gone

"Mr. Tracy."

"Well, you now know our family secret."

Emilee gave him a little smile. She walked over to one of the seat and sat down. She was still a little shock to find out that her boyfriend was a Thunderbird operative.

"Yes, I am surprised. I know that this important to keep your identity secret. You have my assurance that I will not tell anyone of your identity."

Jeff smiled; the young woman sitting in front of him took this news very well.

* * *

The Thunderbirds have landed; they had surrounded the building that The Hood occupied. They were all in position and ready to, but somehow the Hood knew that they have arrived and set trapped for them. 

The Hood had Virgil dangling in the air his hands pulled around his neck to try to get air to breathe. Scott was in a corner, he holding a pipe. He was going too distracted to Hood so Virgil could get to safety. They had Megan and Virgil Jr. in a safe place. Now they needed to get out of the building.

Scott eyes widen when Megan came bursting into the door. She made once swift movement. It had the Hood down on the ground. Megan ran over to Virgil side and she helped him up. She looked over at Scott.

"Let's go, before he can focus on us again." Megan yelled. Scott didn't have to have someone tell him twice. He was out of there right behind Megan and Virgil. They got into the Thunderbirds and they left. They headed back to base. Virgil had decided to let Gordon drive Thunderbird Two home while Alan checked him out in sickbay.

Megan couldn't believe that her biological father could be so cold and so mean. She made herself a promise then, it was that her son would never have anything to do with him. Her father doesn't deserve her or her son attention.

"Thunderbird Two to base." Gordon said, as he adjusted the heading by 0.01 degree to the left.

"This is Base. What's the ETA?" Jeff asked.

"The rescue went well; we will be back in twenty minutes." Gordon said, as he saw Emilee in the background. Jeff noticed this from his son.

"She found out about ten minutes ago." Jeff told his son.

"Okay dad."

"Gordon we will talk when we get back." Emilee said, from behind Jeff. Gordon nodded and then he disconnect.

"You know what to do Agent Jenkins." A man in a black suit said.

"Yes, sir. I will find out exactly who crashed Flight 119 to London." Agent Jenkins said, as was dismissed.

* * *

When the Thunderbirds landed, everyone was tired. They all went to washed up and then they got debriefed. When they finished being debriefed, they all went to rest.

Jeff finished some paperwork then he went to watch his children. Scott was reading a magazine. He saw Virgil, Megan and Virgil Jr. sitting on the couch. He saw Gordon swimming in the pool. Alan and Tintin were taking a walk on the beach. Brains and Fermat were in the lab. Lady Penelope and Parker were back in London. John was in Thunderbird Five he would check on him later. Kyrano was in the garden. Onaha was in the kitchen fixing dinner. Everything seems to be quite for the moment, he knew that wouldn't last long. He decided to enjoy the moment while he had it.

**THE END**

* * *

_I would like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year. Thank you to those who have read my stories and left a comment. For those who read my stories and don't leave a comment I hope you enjoy reading this story._

_I know that I have problem with a certain group. There doesn't seem to be anything that I can do to get back into their good grace, so decided to give up trying. I want rejoin but the owner of the group won't let me back in. I have waited awhile to see if they will reconsider. I tried on many occasion to rejoin the group, but each time I applied, I told that my membership wasn't accepted._

_On a final note, I want everyone to know that I have run this through Microsoft Office Word 2003 and OpenOffice 2.3.1. I have use OpenOffice 2.3.1 for this chapter. There are no errors from what it tells me. In addition, I am going over English book to see if my writing can improve…I hope in the coming stories you will see a different. _

_Until the next, story…..See you soon! _


End file.
